


Regrets of the Past, Amends of the Present

by gdesertsand



Series: Memories of the Past, Steps in the Present [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Brotherhood, Brotherly Love, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Moments of Insanity, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5241452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gdesertsand/pseuds/gdesertsand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Have you ever had a dream where the dream seems like a memory from the past?” Sabo asked as he wrote the final answer of the equation on his notebook, “What? Like some sort of reincarnation thing?” Sabo nodded from this and earned soft chuckles from his best friend, “Don’t think too much about it, Sabo. Dreams are just dreams.” Law answered and finished his coffee. Sabo believed him and didn’t think about it anymore, that is until the blond met the cousin of Trafalgar Law, a man named Gol D Ace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gol D Ace

**Chapter 1: Gol D Ace**

 

There was a fire engulfing him. At first the warmth was comforting and lulled him to a peaceful slumber. If he would be asked where this feeling could be compared with then he would answer that it was like from mothers that gave some sort of protective warmth to their young ones. But then it started to change in temperature. His eyes were closed but his ears were alert. He heard voices, shouting, crying, like there was a war ongoing outside this protective nest of fire. The sounds got louder and louder and the fire seemed to reflect the furious feelings of the voices.

 

It was no longer comforting.

 

The fire was now suffocating him.

 

Burning him.

 

He tried to open his eyes. He tried to get out from the flaming nest where he lied.

 

When he did open his eyes, he had wished he never had.

 

Staring at him was a face of a young man. His eyes were no longer present from its sockets forcing him to stare in an endless black. The young man’s mouth was opened and blood slowly poured out. With hands full of blood the young man touched his face making sure that his focus will only remain to the young man. With voice full of sorrow and hate the young man said to him,

 

_“Why didn’t you save me?”_

 

And the fire burned him alive.

 

That was when a slapped on the face awakened him. With a jolt he got out of bed in lightning speed preparing to attack who ever dared to hurt him. Looking around he saw his best friend/housemate that stared back at him with boredom in his eyes. Like with just that look Law was trying to tell him ‘I’ve dealt with this shit of yours before so please can we fast forward and eat some breakfast?’

 

Sabo blinked and then his faced started to get red. With no words said he went straight to the bathroom to take a bath. The nightmare made him sweat a lot so the feeling was not comfortable at all.

 

As the water hit him, Sabo tried to recall as much as he could from that horrible dream. Since he was seven Sabo always had nightmares to the point he refused to go to sleep. His parents brought him to the specialists and since then he was attending sessions with his kind doctor named Makino.

 

His nightmares differ every night. When it first started he dreamt about a life where his parents were very cruel to him. He did not understand this because how could his kind and loving parents be that bad to him? Sabo could not see the difference between dreams and reality in the age of seven that when he woke up he ran straight to his parents’ bedroom and cried and asked nonstop what he did wrong, why were they being so mean to him? When Sabo finally calmed down his parents asked him what was his dream about.

 

The  following nightmare was about two boys. Sabo was having fun playing with them but in just a second the two boys were burned alive in front of him.

 

But…the nightmare that kept repeating when he was ten was about a young man. A young man and a fire. The man was asking him in each nightmare the same question over and over and over again.

 

**_“Why didn’t you save me?”_ **

 

When he went to the university he needed to stay in a dormitory or an apartment for practical reasons. Of course his mother, the overprotective mommy bear she was, cried a bucket of tears when Sabo was saying goodbye to them while his father simply pat him on the back and said that he was so proud that he had the chance to have Sabo as his son.

 

He met Trafalgar D Water Law on an accident. Specifically an accident created by Law’s uncles. Sabo was just merely taking a stroll around the places near the school he would be attending to when suddenly a huge feather ball caught on fire had hit him. It turns out that Law’s uncle named Rocinante was having an argument with his older brother, Doflamingo, on where their nephew should stay. Both brothers lived thirty minutes away from the university. The problem was the older one was living on the west side while the younger was living on the east side. Both brothers though wanted to get Law under their roof and spoil the future surgeon. Law was the only sane one that helped him to stand up that time. From there conversations were made and Law’s eyes lightened up when Sabo mentioned that he was going to live in the school’s dormitory but it was too expensive so he needed a way to joggle some jobs and his studies. Living in an apartment would be cheaper but the blond needed a roommate to split the rent. With an authoritative voice Law said to his uncles that he was going to live in one of the apartments near the school with his new friend, Sabo.

 

The Donquixote brothers both went home sulking the whole time.

 

From there the two of them got to know each other. Sabo was shocked to now the Law came from a rich background. It didn’t really show from the way Law carried himself. Sabo was really glad that he met such a humble yet sadistic and sarcastic person. Life in the university was interesting for Sabo because of Law.

 

“Sabo! Are you still alive or did the shower already turned you into atoms?” Law set their breakfast on the table and helped himself with some coffee.

 

“Very funny Law.” Sabo was drying his hair with a towel as he entered the kitchen. With a content sigh he hanged the towel on the back of the chair where he was going to sit, “Oh, It’s a miracle you didn’t burned our meal this time.”

 

Law had a mixed of cute pout and a scary glare on his face when Sabo mentioned. The future surgeon had only set fire on the food once and that was because of his insomnia! Really! He didn’t get even a wink of sleep for two whole days! That and his uncles were being their annoying selves again. Law thought that Sabo would let it slide but no! The blond bastard was having the time of his life by reminding him of it. At least he knows how to cook! He reminded Sabo about this tiny detail but a practiced response was thrown back at him.

 

“Well, at least _I_ have a _girlfriend_ who knows how to cook.”

 

This cheeky blond bastard!

 

Law’s sexual preference was no problem to Sabo. It was just the reactions he got from Law was priceless. For three years they were studying in One Piece University only Sabo got the chance to have a love life in the form of a woman named Koala. The blond met the beautiful brunette in one of his Political Science subjects.

 

Law on the other hand got a bit of reputation that made people to admire him from distance and had no guts to confess to him. Well, most of them were girls and Law had no interest at them at all. But there was this mechanic that the insomniac met a few months ago when his motorcycle got damaged under the pouring rain. That was such a romantic meeting…

 

If only Law had held sarcastic mouth shut.

 

But no, whenever Trafalgar Law got nervous his shittiest attitude always showed up in worst times.

 

Now the heart of the future surgeon was aching because Law had been listed in the category of the handsome redhead of people that should stay away with him as much as possible or he might commit murder.

 

Why did cupid struck his bleeding heart again?

 

“So….got any plans on how to make Mister Eustass like you?” Sabo started to wash the dishes while silently munching on a piece of dried mango.

 

There was a groan from the table and Sabo looked behind him to see Law slumped all over the table with tears running down his face. Yup, his friend was having the heartache of his life.

 

“Just leave me alone…there was no chance at all I am going to get close to him…” a metaphorical stormy cloud covered Law’s head and joined him in his sorrows.

 

Another interesting day….or dreadful one depending on Law’s luck about his love.

* * *

 

It was lunch time and luckily both Sabo and Law had the same free time so they went on Spider’s Café. Sabo simply ordered a caramel macchiato, burger steak, and mashed potato while Law had some black coffee and some onigiri. The one thing that made Spider’s café popular, aside from the fact that it was just in front of the campus, was that it offered all kinds of cuisine from west and east.

 

After finishing their lunch they spent the time in helping each other on their respective assignments. Law was good in chemistry, except from romance, where Sabo failed miserably. On the other hand, Sabo was good in literature where Law gave up in understanding long ago before he met the blond. Together they helped each other and it had a positive effect when they received their grades last semester. Now Sabo was having a hard time in Organic Chemistry in which Law patiently explained to him again for the fifth time on how the bonding of elements worked.

 

“Law,”

 

“Hm?”

 

Tapping his pen on his notebook in a doubtful manner before writing the final answer Sabo looked up to his best friend who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Have you…” Sabo sighed, “Have you ever had a dream where it was so real it seems like a memory from the past?”

 

Law took his time looking at his best friend before chuckling softly, “What? Like some kind of reincarnation memories of the past?” Sabo nodded at him seriously, “Don’t think about it too much, Sabo. Dreams are just dreams. If I were you I will stop watching those horror movies so your nightmares will stop.”

 

And Sabo had believed him.

 

“At least I am not screaming like a little girl whenever I watched those movies…”

 

It was a normal day and people got used to the bickering of two college boys at Spider’s café.

 

* * *

 

For the whole week Sabo took Law’s advice in heart. He was now walking back from his part time job. He had the apartment for all himself for Law was got dragged by his uncles this morning.

 

Sabo still got nightmares but quickly forgot about it when he woke up.

 

He stopped dead on his tracks though when he saw a young man, he was probably the same age of Sabo, who was standing in front of their apartment. The young man felt his staring and looked at him. Sabo’s breathe was caught in his throat. Just add blood on the young man’s face and rip out his eyes, Sabo was staring face to face with his nightmare. But no, this was reality and the young man had no blood all over his body and his eyes were not hollowed but full of life. His freckles made him looked like a child along with his shy smile.

 

“Hi? Is this where Trafalgar D Water Law lives?” the young man asked Sabo and the blond only managed to nod.

 

“Um…” the young man shuffled on his feet awkwardly, “Oh! Where are my manners? My name is Gol D Ace, I’m Law’s cousin. Nice to meet you….um…mind if I asked for your name?”

 

It was then that Sabo realized that he was looking at this Ace guy for a whole minute. The guy must thought he got some few loose screws in the head.

 

“Sabo,” he finally managed to answer, “Caeruleus Sabo.”

 

**_“Why didn’t you save me?”_ **

His nightmares would not let him sleep now.


	2. Thin Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabo wished that whatever was going inside his head it will never be a case of obsession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is being told in Sabo's point of view....and the people that surrounds him.

**Chapter 2: Thin Line**

 

As a normal courtesy, Sabo invited Ace inside which the other accepted in happiness. Really, it was like the guy was a child receiving lots of candies. Looking closely, Sabo noted now that Ace might be younger than he had initially thought. While the blond and his roommate were both 23 years old, Ace was having the physical appearance of 18 years old. Now Sabo was doubtful by his initial assumption that the only reason the guy looked younger was because of the freckles.

 

“Just…sit in the living room, I guess. I don’t know when Law will come back.” Sabo opened the lights and let Ace followed him to the area he had mentioned, “Would you like something to drink? How about some snacks?” then he saw the wall clock above the TV. It was customized for Law’s liking, the background picture where the numbers were shown was like a smiley face mixed with some kind of virus shape, “or better yet, I can prepare dinner for you.” Because it was already 6:30PM.

 

“No! I don’t want to trouble you. I just…I will just wait for Law then when I see him I will be on my way again.” In a second Ace made a confused expression, “Surely he won’t be _that_ late right? Law has a strong dislike in travelling in the dark.”

 

Sabo laughed softly as he patted the back of the sofa. An invitation for Ace to take a seat.

 

“Trust me, I know that Law hates walking at night but this morning he was kidnapped by his beloved uncles. Don’t worry, I’m sure one of them will give Law a ride back here.”

 

“Uncles?” and then realization dawned at him, “Oh….you mean the Donquixote brothers?”

 

“You know them?” was the words that got out of Sabo’s mouth and internally smacked himself. Of course he knew the two feathery coat loving guys! He was Law’s cousin for goodness sake!

 

“I only knew them because one time when I was playing with Law when we were ten his uncles visited their home and then it became a competition on who can make Law say ‘Uncle Doffy or Uncle Roci ‘is the best Uncle’’. Had me laughing so hard.”

 

Sabo stopped walking towards the kitchen when Ace finished his story.

 

“You and Law have the same age?”

 

“Um…yes.” Ace again had his confused expression on.

 

Sabo just shrugged and continued his walking. Maybe the guy was just naturally younger looking. Even though Ace had initially refused his offer to make food he was still going to  make a simple omelet rice and some hash browns.

 

“Come to think of it.” Ace mused and Sabo heard him clear because there were no walls that separate the kitchen from the living room, “so the reason why Law was not answering his phone was because he got cornered by his uncles huh.”

 

It was okay talking to Ace. There was nothing wrong with the guy but every time Sabo looked at him a heart wrenching guilt always wormed its way to the heart of the blond. It made no sense. Sabo just met him a few minutes ago. He just met the guy for the first time, knew his name for the first time and he just talked to him for the first time.

 

Gol D Ace…

 

The name seemed sound so wrong in his ears.

 

Port….gas….

 

Sabo stopped chopping the carrots as a blurred thought made its way in his mind.

 

Portgas….

 

“Portgas D Ace…” Sabo finally muttered under his breath. His vision became cloudy for a bit and the knife he was holding embedded itself on the wooden ground. He swayed for a bit. Again fire was engulfing him. A picture of the young man in his nightmares flashed before his eyes. This time it was not in a grotesque image, the man was sporting a cocky grin while holding an orange cowboy hat above his head. A whisper brushed his ears.

 

_“You found him. Don’t let him go.”_

 

“Hey! Are you okay?!”

 

It was then that Sabo realized that he was halfway on the ground. Half of his weight was leaning on Ace. It was like the freckled man was holding himself not to slapped Sabo. Concerned was clearly written on Ace’s face.

 

“Are you okay?” This time it was asked softly when Ace realized that Sabo was conscious enough to look straight at him.

 

“Yeah…” Sabo said and moved away from Ace. He stopped any attempt of Law’s cousin to help him, “I guess I just need to sit down for a while.” He added with a sheepish smile.

 

“You’re like my Dad.” Ace said with a pout and even though Sabo refused his help he still hovered a little bit from the blond as they reached the living room. Only when sabo finally took a seat that Ace sighed and messed up his already messy hair, “Honestly, why are there guys like you who won’t say whenever they feel down.”

 

“What?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“I think we should talk for a while. You know, since it will take a while before Law comes home to continue my cooking. Or if it was not a bother to you, you can continue what I was doing.”

 

“Yeah, if you appreciate having fire in your kitchen.”

 

Roaring laughter erupted from Sabo as an image of Law running frantically around the kitchen came into his mind. Really, who could set scrambled eggs on fire?

 

“Okay, okay, I get it.” He took a deep breath, “So, I am a little bit curious. If you have the same age as Law then are you attending college right now?”

 

“Oh! I’m going to attend One Piece University next semester.”

 

It was then how Sabo knew the reason why Law left for a whole month two years ago. It turned out that Ace was caught in a car accident when he was 17 years old and wound up in comma. It was just two years ago he finally regained consciousness. A lot of catching up needed to be done and according to him ‘physical therapy was a bitch’. So that was the reason why Ace looked a bit younger than him. Now that Law’s cousin finally passed the entrance exam of the university he was going to take Chemical Engineering.

 

Damn, another Chemistry loving guy. Sabo hoped that Ace got some luck in romance unlike his cousin.

 

“So I decided to visit Law but I got lost on the way here. I tried calling him multiple times but he was not answering. Good thing that this cool pineapple blond gave me the right directions.”

 

“Pineapple?”

 

“Yeah! His hairstyle looked like a pineapple, it was so cool!”

 

 From there they talked about random stuff. Even though a sense of guilt was being planted inside his heart another seed was being planted also. It was a feeling of having a brother. Sabo gave up to make sense on what he was feeling moments ago. Right now he was going to trust the voice inside his head, no matter how insane it might sound.

 

He found Ace. He would not let him go.

 

Sabo smiled when Ace laughed on one of his stories about Law’s misfortune in romance.

 

Sabo just hoped he would not be obsessed.

* * *

 

“Damn it! If only the fucking flamingo did not kidnapped me then I would have meet you on the train station!” Law angrily cooked their dinner as Ace cowered behind Sabo.

 

When Law got home he was surprised to see his favorite cousin in the middle of conversation with his best friend. To turn things worst Law pulled out his phone and saw that he got a dozen of calls from Ace and a bunch of text messages asking for directions. The future surgeon muttered curses to his one uncle only.

 

“Um…Law, didn’t Uncle Roci kidnap you also?” Ace bravely asked but still hid half of his body behind Sabo.

 

“No! Don’t you dare blame Cora-san! The only one who is to be blamed in here was the shitty flamingo!” Law shoved the eggbeater in their direction as he ranted non-stop.

 

“He has a case of favoritism, isn’t he?” Sabo whispered to Ace as Law opened the stove.

 

“Sadly, yes…”

 

In a few minutes the food was ready and all of them ate peacefully. Law finally calmed down and started making normal conversations to his cousin. Looking at them it seemed that Law treated Ace as a brother rather than your normal cousin. But that was not Sabo’s business at all, for now he was happy to see these two people enjoying their lives.

 

“Hey, Ace, how about you live here with us while you are attending the school?” Law proposed and Sabo perked up a bit from the idea.

 

“Eh…” Ace had a face of refusal, “I don’t want that idea, Law. If I stay with you then you will not stop your mother hen attitude.”

 

“What do you mean by that?!”

 

“Hey Mister! You’re the one who refused to leave my bedside, aside from Luffy, the first time I woke up! The only reason you got out of the hospital room was when your Mother and Sister literally kicked you out!”

 

Law had no comeback for that for a while and he tried to control his face not to turn red. What his cousin just said was the truth. Well, you could not blame him. Patients who went to comma had only a slim chance to wake up again and if a patient managed to wake up then another problem were if the brain was damaged at all. But even if Ace turned out to be brain damaged, more than before the accident that is, Law would always be there for him because Ace was a very important person to him and they were family.

 

“Forgive me for being concerned for you.” Law said it softly but Ace, knowing his cousin since they were five years old, heard it well and just smiled at the future surgeon.

 

“I know, and I appreciate it. But! I will not be living with you guys when I start college. I already signed my name for the school dormitories. Dad kept on insisting that he would pay for everything I need in school. I told him he does not need to do it but Mom said that I should just let them do it. You know I never win when Mom enters the argument.” Ace pouted remembering every moments that he lost an argument when the one on the opponent side was his Mother, “So, I don’t need another mother hen. My parents were enough to deal with.”

 

“Alright, alright.” Law finally conceded, “But I get to know your roommate.”

 

“Law!”

* * *

“Surely you won’t go home at this hour.” From that question both Ace and Sabo looked up to where Law was staring at and true to his words it was already 9:00PM.

 

It turns out that Ace was only visiting the place where he would spent the next years as a college student but he got delayed because he had lost his way in finding Law’s apartment.

 

“Hm…can’t help it I guess.” Ace stood up and was already walking towards the door, “See ya next semester Law! Sabo!”

 

“Now just wait a minute there, Gol D Ace!” in just a blink of an eye Law was already beside his cousin clutching the sleeves to prevent the other in opening the door, “I will not allow you to go out there in the middle of the night!”

 

“Geez, and you said you’re not a mother hen.”

 

“My reason is completely understandable, right Sabo?!”

 

“Eh?” in the middle of munching some cookies Sabo didn’t expect to be included in one of Law’s overprotective mode towards his cousin.

 

“See? He agreed with me!”

 

“I didn’t say anything!”

 

“He didn’t say anything!”

 

Ace and Sabo simultaneously denied the claim.

 

“Besides, Law, my little brother along with his friends will give me ride from the train station to home.” Ace explained with his puppy eyes that he had learned from Luffy that even Law could not deny. After a few seconds of staring Law sighed.

 

“Fine, I will walk you to train station.”

 

“Okay!”

**Author's Note:**

> Caeruleus means Blue....well according to what I read.


End file.
